The present invention relates to providing access to software application functionality in the context of the global workflow. Business and financial management applications are widely used to record, track, and analyze various types of personal, business, and financial data.
Many users of business and financial software applications think about their finances globally, in terms of all inflows, outflows, and transactions with entities involved with their businesses. However, the configuration of existing business and financial software applications does not always align with this mental model.
For example, existing business and financial software applications often restrict the configuration of the application to a set of predetermined configuration choices. This approach limits the utility of the application for the user, because the user's business or personal practices may not fit into any of the predetermined configurations, and this approach limits flexibility for later changes or growth.
In addition, existing business and financial software applications section information corresponding to different features within the global workflow into separate screens. While this organization focuses attention the feature of the application in use, it requires the user to navigate to multiple windows of the application to understand how the information is integrated with respect to the global workflow as a whole.